


Delete and put on a smile

by SillyBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Homeless Castiel, Sad Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/pseuds/SillyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had enough credit on his mobile phone to call Dean in case of emergencies. Castiel knew that a hole in a sock was not an emergency, neither was him crying one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delete and put on a smile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "homeless!Cas being sad"
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr

Castiel was sitting under the arched plastic roof of a bus station. The rain had been falling steadily ever since the sun had gone down and the sound of it hitting the ground and the small shelter he was under was the only thing he had heard since the last bus of the day had passed.

The crumbled bills that Dean had shoved into the pocket of his hoodie had only carried Castiel as far as this town. When Cas pushed his hands into his pockets now he just felt the rough fabric and emptiness.

Such terrible, gnawing emptiness.

He had walked for two hours to get where he was now, but he still did not know where he was or where he was going. Being human came with so many uncertainties and fears that Castiel had to sit down. The rain had soaked through most of his clothes and Castiel felt cold and like he would never be dry again. Like he couldn’t possibly come out of this rainy night without drowning in one way or another. He looked at the feet that he had pulled up on the uncomfortable plastic bench. His soles hurt and there was a hole in one of his socks and a bleeding blister on his left heel. He looked at the pale flesh of his toe peeking out of the hole. It was so sad, his only pair of socks and they were already ruined. Castiel felt tears return to his eyes, feeling the burn in his throat before the itch and heat in his eyes.

His cold fingers dove into his pant pocket, clumsily pulling out a mobile phone. It was the only other thing Dean had given him. Enough credit on it for emergencies. His nose was running and his breath was shuddering with suppressed sobs by the time he had managed to dial the only number on the phone.

Castiel knew that a hole in a sock was not an emergency, neither was him crying one. Maybe this was a waste of money.

The phone rang and rang and went to the voicemail, Dean’s gruff voice telling him that he should leave a message. Castiel hung up, wiped the tears off his already damp face and dialled again.

This time Dean did pick up before it went back to voicemail.

_“Cas, what.”_ Dean sounded tired and irritated and Castiel could hear the faint sound of a palm rubbing over an unshaved face. Now that he had him on the phone Castiel wasn’t sure what he should tell him, so he just cried into the receiver, quiet, shuddering sobs that were met with silence before Castiel pressed a button to terminate the call. There was no point after all in this.

Dean had wanted him gone. All of a sudden, after all the pains Castiel had gone through to find him again, he had wanted him out of his life.

The mobile phone vibrated in his hands quite a while later, maybe minutes, most probably hours. It was cold and Castiel’s eyes were burning.

_“Where are you?”_

“I don’t know. Nowhere,” Castiel answered, his voice rougher than usual. Dogs were barking in the distance and he could hear vehicles. The darkness was a bit lighter now. Maybe it would dawn soon.

_“Look, Cas… It’s a crappy situation. But you’ll figure it out, right?”_ Castiel thought about the hole in his sock, his blisters, his clothes soaked through, the aches in his body, the pain in his heart, the weariness, the lack of direction and the absence of any means. He did not say any of this because there was a hint of desperation on Dean’s voice.

“Right,” he said, “good bye, Dean.” He terminated the call and stared out into the dark, blurry sky he saw through the plastic of the roof.

His phone vibrated once.

Castiel didn’t check the text message until he had walked more under the rain, stumbling into a gas station that had a help needed sign attached to the door.

_“Sorry”_ was all the message said.

Castiel deleted the message, put on a blue vest and a small smile for his new boss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
